memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain wiesel
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 16:35, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Image use policy Your recent upload of this image for use on your user page is actually counter to the image use policy. Images intended only for personal user pages are not allowed on the site. If the image were properly cited and a use on another page for it could be found, then it's quite ok to keep the image, but otherwise, the image will have to be removed as per rules, regulations, etc, etc. Also, all image must be named appropriately. Thanks. -- Sulfur 14:23, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Further to the image use stuff... Make sure that you give a description, license, and category when uploading images, just as per the policy referenced above. For screenshots, the license to use is , and if you can't figure a suitable image category, default to Category:Memory Alpha images. In addition, a description (which includes a citation) is absolutely required too. This lists which episode/etc the image came from. Finally, citations (whether in articles, images, wherever) come after the sentence ends, such as: :The shuttle was grey. ( ) They are not considered part of the sentence, and thus should not have the period following them. :) -- Sulfur 17:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Talk pages Please remember to sign your talk page posts- Thanks --31dot 11:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I sometimes forget that. Thanks for your quick response to my suggestion. --Captain Wiesel 08:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC)